Level 49/Dreamworld
| candies = | spaces = 81 | moves = | target = | type = Ingredient | ingredients = | previous = 48/Dreamworld | next = 50/Dreamworld | prevtype = Jelly | nexttype = Jelly }} is the fourteenth level in Aurora Chocorealis and the thirteenth ingredients level in Dreamworld. To pass this level, you must bring down 2 hazelnuts and 1 cherry and score at least 40,000 points in 30 moves or fewer. If you have extra moves in this level, Sugar Crush will activate striped candies and score you additional points. Difficulty *It is hard to destroy liquorice locks and bring the ingredients to the bottom with all of the blockers. *There is one more ingredient required compared to its counterpart in Reality. *The moon scale is slightly unstable. *Six colours makes it more difficult in creating special candies, and each moon struck only lasts for only one move, limiting its value. *The ingredients are worth 30,000 points. Hence, an additional 10,000 points is required to earn one star. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck *'1st Start:' moves left. *'1st End' moves left. *'2nd Start:' move left. *'2nd End:' moves left. Strategy *Use wrapped with striped candy to clear the icing. *During moon struck, use special candy combos to clear all the icing that is not cleared yet. *Balance the moon scale to complete the level. Using vertical striped candies may also give a lot of help in this level. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of six colours makes it hard to create special candies during regular moves. *The ingredients are worth 30,000 points. Hence, an additional 50,000 points for two stars and an additional 70,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *The two star score requirement is increased by 100.00% compared to its Reality counterpart which is the one star target score in this level. *The three star score requirement is increased by 33.33% compared to its Reality counterpart. *The player is required to earn an additional 1,680 points per move for two stars and an additional 2,340 points per move for three stars. *The blockers are relatively hard to clear. *The moon scale is relatively unstable, making the activation of special candy combinations and the use of huge cascades slightly risky during regular moves. *With respect to the two and three star target scores, 30 moves are insufficient to boost the score by a huge amount of points to meet those target scores. *Moon struck removes candies matching the colours on the moon scale, lasts for 1 move and occurs twice. This makes it much easier to create special candies. With the second point in consideration, this is essential. *Once the first moon struck ends, it can become harder to create special candies. Strategy *Try to have the ingredient start at the areas above the regular icing since clearing them increases the ease of dropping the ingredients. Notes Miscellaneous Info #3 ingredients x 10,000 points per ingredient = 30,000 points #(80,000 - 40,000) points / 40,000 points x 100% = 100.00% #(100,000 - 75,000) points / 75,000 points x 100% = 33.333% #50,000 points / 30 moves = 1,666.67 points per move #70,000 points / 30 moves = 2,333.33 points per move Walkthroughs Gallery DR level 49 mobile new colour scheme.png|Mobile version Level 49 Dreamworld icon.png|Level icon Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Ingredients levels Category:Aurora Chocorealis levels Category:Levels with 30 moves Category:Levels with 81 spaces Category:6-colour levels Category:Levels with liquorice locks Category:Levels with regular icing Category:Levels with two moon strucks Category:Easy levels Category:Hard levels to earn two stars Category:Hard levels to earn three stars